King John number Four of Lorien
by Clay19
Summary: Number Four finds out that he is the descendant of Pittacus Lore, and that he is gaining a lot of the Legacies. He helps get a lot of his people off the planet and the animals. While destroying most of the Mogadorians. He then falls in love with a lot of omen. Finds ships on Earth with a lot of his people which he then helps train everybody. While searching for the rest of the kid.
1. The Garde's and Cêpan's and Mogodrian's

**The Grade's of Lorien**

**One or Eva** had tan skin, long blond hair and gray eyes. Powers are **Telekinesis- **It is a **Legacy** bestowed to all Garde. It is the ability to move anything with the mind, with or without movement of the body.** Enhancement-** Strength, Speed, hearing, Leaping/Jumping, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity, Sight. **Earthquake Generation**\- The ability to control the ground around you. Can be used to generate earthquakes.

**Two or Maggie Hoyle **had glasses, with freckles around his nose. Reddish brown hair. Powers are**Telekinesis**\- It is a Legacy bestowed to all Garde. It is the ability to move anything with the mind, with or without movement of the body. **Enhancement-** Strength, Speed, hearing, Leaping/Jumping, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity, Sight. **Heightened Intuition** \- The ability to know extensively how all objects work. This could have possibly been one of Number Two's **Legacies**.

**Super Intelligence -** The ability to have intelligence far beyond any other standard **Garde**.

**Three or Hannu** had short brown hair. Powers are **Telekinesis**\- It is a Legacy bestowed to all Garde. It is the ability to move anything with the mind, with or without movement of the body. **Enhancement-** Strength, Speed, hearing, Leaping/Jumping, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity, Sight. Possible **Super Agility-** because even the Piken couldn't catch up to him and he was said to have made impossible leaps and turns,

**Four or John **had dark blond hair, six feet and three inches, has a solid buld, but to musclaur. Powers are **Animal Telepathy (Zoopathy)**\- the ability to communicate with animals through indirect speech and mental imagery. **Magnetism/Magnokinesis - **The ability to create, manipulate or control various types of metals, with varying properties and alloys. **Enhancement-** Strength, Speed, hearing, Leaping/Jumping, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity, Sight.

**Lumen**\- It allows a Garde to produce beams of light from the hands and be externally resistant to fire and heat. Pyrokinesis (Fire manipulation) can develop from this Legacy. Retrocognition - Ability to see events of the past, (Four has shown this ability a couple of times, e.g. seeing the destruction of **Lorien**, but it is unconfirmed whether or not this is one his Legacies).**Telekinesis**\- It is a **Legacy** bestowed to all Garde. It is the ability to move anything with the mind, with or without movement of the body.

**Precognition**\- It is the power to perceive possible future events before they happen. It can manifest in dreams. **Healing**\- The ability to heal any organism from any physical wound or illness, unless the subject is already dead.

**Five or Sethil** is shorter and stockier, not necessarily chubby but definitely built like a barrel. His hair is brown and short, a military buzz-cut style . He is most likely short and big-boned. Powers are **Telekinesis**\- It is a Legacy bestowed to all Garde. It is Possible the ability to move anything with the mind, with or without movement of the body. **Enhancement-** Strength, Speed, hearing, Leaping/Jumping, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity, Sight. **Externa (Elemental Mimicry)**\- The ability to take on the properties of materials a Garde holds (i.e. metal, wood, glass, stone, etc.)

**Flight** \- Ability to fly.

**Six or Jane** round features, olive skinned and grey eyes and her hair was blond, high cheekbones, wide mouth. Powers are **Telekinesis**\- It is a Legacy bestowed to all Garde. It is the ability to move anything with the mind, with or without movement of the body. **Enhancement-** Strength, Speed, hearing, Leaping/Jumping, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity, Sight. **Invisibility (Chameleor)**\- A legacy that allows a **Garde** to be unseen and undetectable by motion sensors. **Elemental Manipulation**\- the ability to physically control the four basic elements: earth, water, air and fire. Users can also mix these elements to create storms, generate lightning, and control the weather.

Accelerated Healing- heal much faster than others.

**Seven or Marina**, was tall with a lean build, round features, rounder nose, eyes piercing blue, long dark hair. Powers are **Telekinesis**\- It is a Legacy bestowed to all Garde. It is the ability to move anything with the mind, with or without movement of the body. **Enhancement-** Strength, Speed, hearing, Leaping/Jumping, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity, Sight. **Healing**\- The ability to heal any organism from any physical wound or illness, unless the subject is already dead.

**Night vision**-The ability to see in the dark as if by candlelight. **Underwater Breathing (Aquatic Respiration)** \- It is the ability to breathe underwater. It is uncertain if the chemical qualities of the water influence this ability. **Super Speed**\- Ability to move very fast, almost faster than what human eyes can see. An advanced version of Enhanced Speed. **Cryokinesis(Ice Manipulation)** \- The ability to generate and manipulate ice in all forms, effectively lowering the surrounding temperature as well.

**Eight** appears as an extremely thin but athletic teenage boy with copper-toned skin and a well-defined muscular torso. He is tall and is said to be just a few inches shorter than Nine. He has long curly black hair as well as full lips and deep emerald green eyes. However, Marina describes his eyes as a brown color

Powers are **Telekinesis**\- It is a Legacy bestowed to all Garde. It is the ability to move anything with the mind, with or without movement of the body. **Enhancement-** Strength, Speed, hearing, Leaping/Jumping, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity, Sight. **Teleportation**\- The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically traversing the distance between. Distance is indirectly proportional to accuracy (i.e. 250 ft maximum). Great distances are reached with the presence of Loralite.

**Shapeshifting**\- It is the ability to change between sentient and non-sentient forms, along with changing appearances but remaining humanoid. **Hydrolocomotion**-It is a **Legacy** that allows a **Gard**e to walk on water. **Precognition-** It is the power to perceive possible future events before they happen. It can manifest in dreams. **Extrasensory Perception **\- This **Legacy** acts as a sixth sense, it allows the user to determine or predict events that have, will or are currently happening without the user knowing, or being told.

**Nine or Foyr** was six feet and five inches, as being tall, muscular, having broad shoulders, long black hair, olive-toned skin, hazel-green eyes. Powers are **Telekinesis**\- It is a **Legacy** bestowed to all Garde. It is the ability to move anything with the mind, with or without movement of the body. **Enhancement-** Strength, Speed, hearing, Leaping/Jumping, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity, Sight. **Antigravity**\- ability to manipulate gravity so as to be able to walk up walls and across ceilings.

**Animal Telepathy (Zoopathy)** \- the ability to communicate with animals through indirect speech and mental imagery. **Super Speed**\- Ability to move very fast, almost faster than what human eyes can see. An advanced version of Enhanced Speed. **Super Hearing**-It allows a Gardeto hear with amazing clarity, locate the source of a noise, pick up a sound from miles away, or focus hearing to certain area and filter out every unwanted sound. It is a more advanced form of Enhanced Hearing.

**Legacy Transference**\- This **Legacy** indicates the transference of **Legacies** to humans and **Garde** for a limited span of time (i.e. 5-10 minutes). **Super Strength**\- Garde with this **Legacy** are unnaturally stronger than normal members of their race (i.e. other Garde). It is an advanced version of Enhanced Strength.

**Ten or Ella** auburn hair and brown eyes. Powers are **Telekinesis**\- It is a **Legacy** bestowed to all Garde. It is the ability to move anything with the mind, with or without movement of the body. **Enhancement-** Strength, Speed, hearing, Leaping/Jumping, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity, Sight. **Aeternus**\- ability to shift between the ages through which a Garde has already lived. (This is not actually a legacy; it is an ability some Garde are born with) **Telepathy** \- It is the ability to transfer thoughts or images to and have conversations in another person's mind.

**Object Charge** \- A mysterious power gained by Ella, was able to counteract **Setrákus Ra**'s Legacy Cancellation.

**Cepan's of the Grade**

**Hessu' or Hilde** was the **Cêpan** of one, was very strict.

**Conrad Hoyle** was the **Cêpan** of Two.

**Lillan** **Cêpan **of Three long black hair.

**Brandon or Henri** was the **Cêpan** of Four. Dark brown hair, wife's name Julianne, Greg son.

**Kentra or Albert** was the **Cêpan** of Five.

**Kator or Katarina** was the **Cêpan** of Sex, long brown hair.

**Adel or Adelina** was the **Cêpan** of Seven. Short Brown hair.

**Reynolds** **Cêpan** of Eight.

**Sandor** **Cêpan **of Nine.

**Crayton Cêpan **of Ten.

**Daxin** the real **Cêpan** of Nine.

Chimæras- are a species of animal native to Lorien. They have the ability to shape-shift into other animal forms.

**Chimæra** are mysterious creatures that have not always lived side by side with the citizens of **Lorien**, according to legend the **Nine Elders** discovered the Phoenix Stones which unlocked the power of **Lorien**; producing a flourishing ecosystem with resources in abundance. It also gave the **Garde** Legacies and called the **Chimæra** out of hiding.

**Hadley**\- beagle, bird, oblong scales. He looks like a dragon,his body is thick with muscle. Jagged teeth and claws, horns that curl like a ram. Thicker than a **Piken**, but far shorter. Body like a dog, coat of a tiger, round head, body barrel chested atop short legs. Monkey without a tail. Large bear-like body with a mane of a lion.

Olivia- sea monster.

Dust-

Stanley-

Biscuit-

Gamera-

Regal-

Bandit-

**Mogodarians monsters**

Pikens-are creatures from the planet Mogadore. They are generally very large and are noted as being the savage accomplices and hunters of the Mogadorians. Four different Pikens.

**The first** are described as being broad shouldered, with red eyes and large horns. They have long sharp teeth that are almost too big for their mouths.

**The second** are 30 feet tall, long thick arms with muscled bulging fists, thick gray skin, yellow eyes and claws like a raptor. Round discs at the side of the head which pulsate with the beasts heart beat.

A four-legged monster, it stands like a bulldog the size of a rhino: forelegs bowed, mouth all dripping, sagging jowls. Massive teeth jut from its mouth like tusks. Its skin is a putrid, knobby green. It smells of death.

**The third** piken is as big as a truck with a body that would resemble an ox if not for the two extra legs and row of twisted spikes that curve down its spine. Its head is snakelike and narrow, its slavering mouth filled with crooked fangs.

**The fourth** are Forty feet, two hid legs, gray skin stretched tightly over slabs of bulging muscle. No neck its head slopped so that its lower jaw protrudes farther than its upper. A set of fangs points upwards, another set points to the ground. Long thick arms hang a foot or two above the ground. Yellow eyes, stubby short fingers with claws like a raptor. Fifty other teeth, Round discs at the side of the head which pulsate with the beasts heart beat. Stands on two legs, while using the other set to swip.

Krauls- are creatures from the planet Mogadore. They are smaller than Piken and are described as stout bodied weasels. They are used by the Mogadorians, along with Piken, as a weapon towards their enemies.

**"Demonic-looking Dogs"-**the size of Wolves with yellow eyes and no hair.

**"Troll like creatures"-**

**Winged gargoyle**-like creatures.

**"Monsters"**\- with six arms and red skin.

**"Reptilian mutants**"-with trident shaped horns.

**"Monster"**-with skin so transparent that its internal organs can be seen.

**Alien Gorilla- **

**Transparent birds-** with razor teeth.

**Three headed Aligator creature -** fifteen foot with oily black fur, leathery bat wings, six jaundiced eyes and almost humanoid legs. It's feet had curled talons with a pair of S-shaped scars carved into the tissue on the pads of it's feet.

**Large Centipede creature** in Arkansas. It was the size of a tanker truck and its wormlike body was covered in cracked, leathery skin. It had hundreds of tiny gnarled arms, a flat face with a wet snout, a slavering mouth filled with rows of jagged teeth and a single bloodshot eye.

The **Double-headed whip** is a Mogadorian item and a weapon of choice of Setrákus Ra. The whip has two ends and when used it explodes with orange flames. Upon contact with the target, the skin starts to blister and turn black and starts to form black rock which is heavy and can slow the target down. The rock spreads over the body until the target is trapped in a crystallized rock form.

**The Golden Cane** is an item, supposedly of **Mogadorian** origi,n. The cane is described as having a head like that of a hammer and a black eye painted on the side that seems to be alive as it moves and responds to its surroundings and its owner's wishes. When thrusted towards a target, the black eye glows red and the victim is "ripped to shreds". The eye of the cane can also scan people and then able to transform into them, providing that they are alive. The cane might also have the power to temporarily immunise the victim it touches from pain.

**Mogadorians swords** are primarily used by Mogadorian Soldiers. They are made from a pulsing silver metal that is unlike anything found on Lorien or Earth. Mogadorian swords are able to fire daggers from the end that casts bright light as it fires towards its target. The daggers have paralyzing capabilities and once they hit a target, they continue to drill into the victim.

The swords themselves are incredibly powerful and just a tap can knock the target flying over 50 feet. The Mogadorian that uses the sword seems to be able to control the pulsing as if it were alive as well. The Metal of the Mogadorian sword seems incompatible with the Loric metal of the Crystal Dagger as the contact of the two produces a blinding white light and the Mogadorian sword is sliced in two.


	2. Lorien and Mogadore

_However, ten years ago the savage Mogadorians attacked the planet, intending to use the rich resources of the planet to help fix their crumbling planet, Mogadore. After the battle, only a handful of __**Loric**__ were still alive waiting in orbit. They saw that Lorien was no longer capable of sustaining life, so they set a course to Earth. To this day __**Lorien**__ is in ruins but waits, dormant, for the __**Garde's**__ return to revive it. _

_Before the Invasion_

**Lorien **was described as a very lush and beautiful world, much like what Earth was before humans became dominant. **Lorien** was covered in trees and plants of all types and forests predominantly covered Lorien's surface, causing the surface to be blue and green. Animals were also very abundant on **Lorien**, all peacefully coexisting with one another. **Lorien** is said to be much smaller than Earth.

During the invasion The **Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien**, known as the **First Great Expansion** by the Mogadorians, occurs 10 years before the events when they landed on Earth. As the **mogadorians** continued to mistreat their planet and fail to do anything constructive about it before it was too late, they mounted an attack on the nearest planet Lorien, in order to steal their resources to replace their own supplies, which were very low or had run out.

The Lorien Elders, who are in charge of the defense of the planet, disappeared for an unknown reason. This gave the Mogadorians the perfect opportunity to surprise attack the planet. The first bombs dropped during a time of celebration on the planet where the **Loric** were enjoying fireworks and other festivities. While the bombs continued to drop, thousands of ships dropped from the skies dropping **Mogadorian** Soldiers and creatures off.

The **Loric** were vastly outnumbered and soon, despite many fighting back, every man, woman, child and creature were slaughtered and the outer shell of the planet demolished. The war began during the **Quartermoon celebration** on the planet. The first part of the attack consisted of bombing the planet with missiles and destroying several locations where lots of loric were at that moment.

Some of these locations include the **Chimæra nightclub**, **the spires of Elkin**, the **Lorien defence academy.** It is also known that before the attack, the Mogadorians disabled the **grid** by shooting large violet beams of energy in the sky. Unknown to the loric at first, the beams were draining the grid's power systems so that the grid would not function on the day of the invasion.

The reason that the mogadorians could land so easily was because of the **Loric**; it was their own mistake. Since it was near the **Quartermoon festival**, the **Loric** believed that the violet beams were actually signs of the beginning of the **Quartermoon** but unbeknownst to them, it were signs to their doom. When the first missle barrage ended the mogs landed a part of their ground troops and beasts on the service to begin the attack. Shortly after they landed a second wave of missiles came and even more ground troops touched down on the service. The loric fought extremely bravely but hardly stood a chance because they were unprepared and caught completely by surprise.

It took the mogs 3 days to exterminate all life on the planet and at the end of the 3 days, they turned Lorien from a beautiful paradise into a wasteland. By then the eight **Garde** and **Cêpan,** with the pilot made it off on a ship. Another had a pilot a **Cêpan**, Number ten, Crayton and fifteen **Chimæra **got off on the second ship. And then forty ships took off and followed the other two. Thirty full of **Garde** and **Cêpan**. Seven full of **Chimæra. **And the last three were full of materials from** Lorien.** After the Invasion

After the Attack, **Lorien** was reduced to a wasteland. The planet, having been stripped of all of its resources by the Mogadorians, has been turned to a monochromatic gray color. Wind no longer even blows on the surface. The planet however is still alive and is hibernating, regaining its strength and awaiting the return of the Garde. It is known that the Phoenix Stones belonging to each of the remaining **Garde** on Earth, with have a part to play in the revival of the planet.

_Culture_

Before the Invasion, **Lorien** was said to have somewhere near a perfect culture. There was no pollution or war of any kind, the citizens rarely entered conflict with one another and there was a general sense of happiness amongst everyone.

**Education**:

**Lorien Defense academy** \- training **Cêpan,** the best for training especially gifted young garde - there are other academy for garde

**Lorien University **

**Lorien academy **

The **Garde** were usually educated by their guardians and their** Cêpan** that taught them **Loric customs** and how to control their legacies.** Cêpans** were often educated at the **Loric Academy** where they most likely learned about **The Secret Wars** and about the **Elders,** among other things. They also would've learned about the types of **Legacies **they would encounter when raising their** Garde.**

**Planet Defence**:

Most of the Garde were not soldiers and all their **legacies** were meant to protect and defend. None of the legacies were meant for battle. There were also a defense council that protected against (at the time) non existing threats.

During the invasion of **Lorien**, the nine Loric children that would become the elders were herded onto a ship with their **Cêpans** and their inheritances locked in chests so that when the time was right, they would return and restore Lorien and re-populate the planet. Except Four and his chest.

On the other side of the spectrum, Ella's father Raylan, had set up a rocket that was able to fly away once the other means of transportation were destroyed. He sent Crayton with baby Ella and approximately fifteen **Chimæra** that were able to escape from the invasion as hopefully a way to help the **Garde** in their battle against the Mogadorians.

One of the last defenses is that Lorien is not really dead, just hibernating. That things can't really be destroyed and Lorien will rise again.

**Customs**:

For **Cêpans**, they studied at the **Loric Academy** to learn how to be guardians for the **Garde** or at the **Loric Defense Academy** that would defend the planet in case of an attack. There probably other customs for **Cêpan** that we, as readers are unaware of at the moment.

For** Garde,** they were born and raised by their grandparents instead of their parents. Where the parents were during that time is unknown but a likely guess is they were practicing their **legacies** and keeping peace on **Lorien**. The **Garde** were not to see their parents until they were old enough to marry and start a family of their own, in which the parents would become the guardians and the cycle would repeat.

While the **Garde** were growing up, they were most likely taught by their **Cêpans** and grandparents all about how to control their legacies and realize their roles in Loric society. For the **Loric** meant to inherit the Elders' roles, they most likely were to be raised to keep the peace and protect **Lorien**.

Spires of Elkin

Said to be the largest structure on **Lorien** located near the city center, it can always be seen on the horizon. It was home to one third of city's population and is one of the first locations to be destroyed during the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien.

Eilon Park

A park located in the City Centre, it is the location of a nightclub called Kora which does not have an age restriction because it does not sell ampules (alcoholic drinks). Sandor comes here with his mad Rap's to complete some maintenance on The Grid. After the first wave of Mogadorian fire and the arrival of the ground forces, Sandor collects Nine and on the way back he is attacked on the outskirts of Eilon Park. Luckily he is rescued by Devektra.

Deloon

A minor city two hours away from the Capital. It is near the coast and Sandor's Parents have a chalet where they take regular vacations. It is likely that they died there during the invasion.

Outer Territories

The outer territories includes areas outside of the city, there are many **Cêpan** jobs available here such as farming and many Kabarak colonies. The outer territories are also the location of the airstrip where the nine Garde children and their **Cêpan** had to meet for them to make their escape.

Feldsmore

A suggested home of the Lorien Elders includes deep in the mountains of Feldsmore.

Terrax Ocean

It is also suggested that the Elders could live in a giant glass fortress at the bottom of the Terrax Ocean.

_**Mogadore**__ is the home planet of the sentient species, the Mogadorians and a large number of Mogadorian Creatures such as Piken and Krauls. The closest life sustaining planet to __**Magodore**__ is Lorien followed by Earth. It is two times the size of __**Lorien**__ but five times smaller than Earth. _

The **Loric** people realized 25000 years ago that their actions were causing grave harm to the planet. The **Mogadorians** however did not try and save their planet like the Loric did. The planet became poisoned 100 years ago by the industries and a large majority of the animal and plant life has died. The dying planet and dwindling resources caused the Mogadorians to become desperate and found the only answer would be to attack the nearest similar planet, Lorien and steal their resources. Since the planet was still dying, the **Mogadorians** decided to invade Earth and make that their new home.

Mogadore also faces the threat of extinction as the females have become less and less fertile, if however they can conceive a child, they most likely die from child birth. To solve this problem, **Setrákus Ra** and his scientists created a way to artificially create the perfect **Mogadorian Soldiers**. Born fully grown with absolute blood lust and inhibited emotions.

**Mogadore** is described as a dead barren world. All plant life has died, which caused the surface to be grey and lifeless. The sky is blocked by pollutants and have a dark grey color. All rivers and seas are black and drowned in waste produced by the large amount of factories and industries. All cities are made of densely populated slum like buildings which are on the brink of total collapse.


	3. The life of Four

**Lorien** is the home world of the Loric. **Lorien** is one of the eighteen life sustaining planets in the universe. The other two that are mentioned are Earth and **Mogadore.** It appears that **Lorien** is somewhat sentient, as **Lorien** itself is the source of the **Garde's** powers and the intelligence of the Cêpan, given as thanks for the effort put into fixing the damage (pollution and such) that the Loric had caused.

**Lorien** is ten times smaller than Earth, putting its circumference around 2 490.15mi (4'008km), compared to Earth's 24,901.55mi (40'075.16km). Another comparison is that the circumference of **Lorien** is just slightly smaller then the actual distance between Seattle, Washington and Orlando, Florida.

The planet is also the fourth planet from its sun and has two moons. **Mogadore** is closer to earth than **Lorien.** 25,000 years ago, **Lorien** was in the same situation Earth was now; temperatures were rising, pollutants were clogging the air, and animals were dying off.

Around this time, referred to as the **Dark Ages**, the planet was at a crossroads between the desire for rapid development and a need to protect that which was natural and life sustaining. This was a time of needless war with many casualties though not a lot is actually known about this period, it is even a mystery to **Loriens **greatest historians. One known conflict, known as the Secret Wars between **Lorien** and **Mogadore,** was covered up to protect the utopian image of modern **Lorien.**

The **Loric,** similar to humans now, realized that something had to be done to protect the planet and began to live a harmonious existence with it. At some point after this, the **Elders** found what is known as the Phoenix Stones and the planet itself gifted some of the population (later to be known as "**Garde"**) with special powers to protect the planet and shapeshifting creatures known as **Chimæra** began living amongst the **Loric.** The planet and its inhabitants enjoyed millennia of peace.

Cêpan, are a subspecies of the Loric species who do not possess Legacies. The Cêpan are responsible for running Lorien. They are also responsible for helping the Garde to develop, control and master their Legacies. After the genocide on **Lorien** by the hostile race of Mogadorians, the **Cêpan** assigned to the chosen Garde traveled to earth with them. Once on the planet, they separated with their **Garde** child and set out on their mission to protect and train them.

The Garde are the Loric citizens of Lorien that possess Legacies. All Garde are endowed with superhuman strength, speed, reflexes (agility), endurance, and durability, which they are born with and hone as they continue to mature into adulthood. From an early age, they are separated from their parents and are raised by their grand parents and assigned Cêpan. At the age of Eleven they are taken to training academies where they work with their Cêpan to monitor and develop their legacies. The Garde with the greatest potential attend an academy program at the Lorien Defence Academy itself. The Garde are known as the defenders of Lorien.

**Four** is the great-great grandson of **Lord Pictaruis Lore**. He got his first **Legacy** at five years old. His first **legacy** was **Enhancement-** Strength, Speed, hearing, Leaping/Jumping, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity, Sight. His Second legacy was **Animal Telepathy (Zoopathy)**\- the ability to communicate with animals through indirect speech and mental imagery. And any animal on the planet. His third one was **Magnetism/Magnokinesis - **The ability to create, manipulate or control various types of metals, with varying properties and alloys.

His fourth one was **Technokinesis**\- the ability to control and manipulate technology. His fifth one was **Lumen**\- It allows a Garde to produce beams of light from the hands and be externally resistant to fire and heat. Pyrokinesis (Fire manipulation) can develop from this **Legacy.** The sixth one was **Telekinesis**\- It is a **Legacy** bestowed to all Garde. It is the ability to move anything with the mind, with or without movement of the body.

Because of his **Lumen** he can shoot beams of energy out of his hands and can power other legacy's energy up. And because of his **Pyrokinesis** he can have fire all over his body and through fire balls. Brandon taught him how to use his powers and how to fight hand to hand and with other weapons. When **Four** was ten and **Six** was two their parents decided for them to get married when they were older to combine their family's.

As he got to know his people, they started to look up to him because he was advancing with his powers just like **Pictaruis Lore**. His parents gave him 20 **Chimæra, **the one he liked more was **Hadley** that were all kinds of shapes and sizes. He was enrolled into the **Lorien Academy** but was transferred into the **Lorien Defense Academy. **One day he had a vision but he didn't think it was real but he decided to prepare just in case. He had **Telchnokinesis and Magnokinesis** to make ships and weapons that use your own energy to fire blasts of energy, he did this for two years.

He started showing signs of **Precognition**\- It is the power to perceive possible future events before they happen. It can manifest in dreams. **Invisibility (Chameleor)**\- A **legacy** that allows a **Garde** to be unseen and undetectable by motion sensors. **Super Intelligence -** The ability to have intelligence far beyond any other standard **Garde.** He use that **Super Intelligence** to help make his weapons and ships.

He decided just in case he had most of **Lorien** in a clearing in the woods to watch some fireworks that were going off, and that was the day they attacked. They destroyed all the ships and a lot of buildings. The elders gathered him and nine more kids and ten **Cêpan**, to were two ships were waiting with ten **Chimæra** that were to go with them.

When they put that charm on them and tried to get him to go with them he said no and ran to fight the **Mogadorians** While calling the **Chimæra** and gathering his people to attack them. The **Chimæra** would change into different creatures, some **Piken, **Krauls and other** Mogadorian** creatures.

The **Garde's** were using their **legaices**, _like shotting flames, laser, kighting, ice, rocks, energy blasts, plants, air, water, metal,pladma, electricty and telekinesis. Some flying around, some making copies of themselves, running around very fast, some hand to hand combat because they have __Super using light and shadows, some stoping time, creating illusions, manipulating matter, absorbing energy and redirecting it,some making force fields and some mimicrying other powers._

For awhile there were pushing them back but they kept on coming, so they retreated to the forest and helped the people get on the ships. He made sure the parents of the nine were with him and the ten **Cêpan** families were with him to. He made sure the women and kids got on first. Because the kids needed to be protected, and the women would take care of them. He had the **Chimæra** turn into the smallest creature they could to save some space.

But eventually they couldn't fit everybody on the ship because they ran out of ships and space. So they wished them good luck gave them some **Mogadorian's** weapons to use. The last ship was for the the materials from **Lorien.**

They picked up the two ships trials and followed them to a planet called Earth. When he got to earth he couldn't find the ships but he did pick up a signal from some very-very-old ships that crashed and are in pods so they don't age. It took him seven years to get the people out and alive.

He took over as the leader of his people because the woman that was the captain of the ships said his family were the Kings way back before they came up with the **Elders.** So he started training the **Cêpan** that came with him with and the experience **Cêpan** from the ships, with sword, daggers, his energy guns, earth guns and hand to hand. Four then stared to train the **Grade** in their **legacy's** and weapons they had. He also had them using the weapons from **Lorien** that he had been stockpiling up in case of a emergency.

**Four** had the **Garde** train into hand to hand combat and weapons, like swords, guns and the materials from the ship. While the **Cêpan **taught them, had them training none stop with their** Lagices. **He had the order **Loric's** teach the kids with the older **Cêpan's **helping them.

He set up schools that taught them there history, their enemy's history, Earth history's. Had them watching battles of Lorien and Mogadorian's and Earth. The space ship had 700,000 Cêpan's. They would help in the war because they needed more soldiers.

'Now, I just have to find the nine Garde and twelve Cêpan's.' Four thought. Because they are out there all alone, with out no help.


	4. Attacking the Mogadorians

"Number's this is Four, to let you know that is you reply to this the Mogadorian's well track it and kill you. So I want you to come to me, at state park, Oregon. There will be Mogadorian's there just to warn you. But we can win. Stay safe Number one, two, three, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten. And remember Lorien is with you always."

"Are you sure that they will come." Gamil a Garde asked. "Yes, they will probably think that some will come. But they wont because there not that stupid. But I can't say the same thing for the Mogadorian's." Four told him. They wait for hours, when a ship appears. And lands down, the ramp was lowered and thirty scouts and twenty soldiers. And also some Pikes and Krauls.

''Hadley tell the wons that are going to be flying to move to the south, while the ones staying on land go east.'' Four says. ''I understand.'' he turns into a hawk and flies toward the tree. And speaks to the birds, before telling the ones on the ground. Hadley then changes and moves to my side.

"Okay, Gamil I want you to take your group west. While I'll take my north." he says, waiting for him. "Yes, Captian." he then moves quietly over to his spot. ''Are you ready Hadley?" Four asks his friend. He nods his head yes. "Okay, when I give the word I want you to attack." he tells his men.

I start forming fire to cover myself, and then throw a fire ball at one of the Mogadorian's, catching it on fire. "Ahhhh," it screams in pain, shocking the others. And when they turn toward their guy they see him on firer.

The Chimæra's start attacking, going for the Pikes and Krauls. Ripping and slashing each other and biting. "Attack!" Four yells. The Cêpan have guns and swords. While the Garde use their legacies. Storm clouds start showing up, and thunder. Four runs forward, one of them shoots a bright green light, which I throw back at him with my telekinesis. "Ahh." he bursts into ash.

Four turns his head to see Hadley ripping one of their heads off, in his form. He looks like a dragon, his body is thick with muscle. Jagged teeth and claws, horns that curl like a ram. Thicker than a Piken, but far shorter. A Mogadorian runs forward with a sword glowing ice blue, so I whip out my sword and block his thrust, breaking his blade into. With that, Four spins and slashed his sword threw the Mogadorian in half, turning him into ash.

The Cêpan are doing well, shooting them with their guns and using their swords to take them apart. The Garde are shooting lighting, fire, spikes of earth. One Mogadorian got shoot with beams out of one Garde's eyes. In no last then twenty minutes they were all dead, with not one single dead. "Men, we have just one are first victory. Let this send them a message that we can't be destroyed that easily." Four roars to the heavens.

"Yeahhhh!" they scream with the animals roaring their approval. Four put his sword away, "Take the ship nack and lets see how it works." he told the tech Cêpan.

"I'm glad that nobody has repelled to it this message. And just to let you know the Mogadorian's were killed, so were the Pikes and Kraul. We have one a great victory today. The next location will be the port in New Jersey. Stay safe Number one, two, three, five, sixth, seven, eight, nine and ten. And remember Lorien is with you always."

Four too a new group with him, so they could gain some experience, but a little bigger. "Okay, I want the ones that can fly in the trees waiting, I want the Chimæra's to dig some holes underground so when they step there they go falling in." telling them the plan.

"Now I want the ones that can use the elements to use your surroundings to help you, stab them with spikes of earth, drown them, burn them with fire and electricity. I want the ones that can coy powers to copy the ones with the elements, to help them. I want some of the Chimæra's to turn into a fast animal, so you can be and out, like that," snapping my fingers. "Now there going to be waiting for a surprise attack, and there going to have more with them." he says.

Four watches them, "So I and a couple of volunteers will show are self to them, to catch them off guard. In to thinking that it is just us, and when we attack, that's when you guys surprise them." Four watches as one Garde and three Cêpan, join him with Hadley.

"Okay, sets go kill them." he tells them, getting them to join. When they get close enough, they see about fifty Mogadorians and seven Pikens and ten Krauls. "Their are a lot of them sir!" Rax tells me, one of the three Cêpan. "Yes there are, but we can take them." I tell them.

They nod believing me, "Okay Rax, Felix and Shole. I want you to start shooting them. And Kit what are your legacies?" I ask the brunette. She turns toward me, "Well I have Omnikinesis- the ability of all Kinesis based powers." she says.

"That's a great power, will I just want you to fling the Mogadorians into the path of the elements, and if some try to flee stop them." getting a nod from her. "Okay, lets go." I say. We began walking towards them, the animals sense us first, getting the their attention. They raise their guns, and swords, probably preparing for a big army.

When they see us they are surprised. "What is this, scum?" the captain which is a warrior asks me. "What does it look like, dickhead." Kit smirks at them. Getting him angry, he raises his gun and fires, but she flings her hand into the air. And the green light stops twenty feet away.

"What!" he shout surprised. Kit smirks again before flinging back the green light back at him, the warrior ducks just in time, but the one behind them doesn't get the chance, because he instantly turns to ash. "Send them in." he growls.

One of the Mogadorians says something in their language and the beasts charge towards us. But we hold are ground, when their ten feet from us. The ground cracks and they fall, into the pit stumbling over each other breaking limbs. "Rrrr," they scream in pain.

"Attack!" I yell. Sending fire to them. With that fire, water, lighting, earth, ice, iron, stone and plasma. Are flying into the Mogadorians, killing some instantly, but others get wounded. And then the Cêpan's come forward, shooting into the storm and picking some out.

Some try to escape, so Kit throws a telekinesis barrier up so they can't get back on their ship. Some of the animals climb out and one of them meets my sword, while another meets Hadley's jaws. The other Chimæra's turn into underground animals, fast ones, and they just go to town. Ripping, slashing and biteing, they are just repaying them for what they did to their planet.

Just then I see one of the Chimæra down, a Piken almost tore of its leg. I run forward while Hadley guards my back. I pick him up with Telekinesis and move back to get him out of the battle zone, so the medics can patch him up.

With that done I run forward, and slam my sword down onto the skull of a Kraul, while Hadley clamps his jaws onto it's throat, so it can't move away. Just then the Mogadorian ship turns on and starts gaining height. "Kit bring that thing down!" I tell her.

She turns toward the ship and a huge wave of kinesis slams around the ship, holding it in place, but I can tell its hard for her so I slam my telekinesis onto it to bringing it down, with a crash. Blowing it up, In an hour we finish with the last of them.

None of the Garde where hurt, some of the Cêpan's are injured, because they were hit with a dagger from the sword, and some of the Chimæra were injured to. The male Chimæra legs got pretty damaged, but they saved him. But he won't be able to change into a animal that requires four legs.

The healer has to use their power to heal the Chimæra, so they five Loric salt to the Cêpan, to hold them until they reach home base. "Take the weapons and burn the carcases. We don't want anybody knowing. I take care of the ship." with that they all go do what they were told to do.

While I move over to the ship, what was left of it, I gathered the pieces we could use, and then scraped the rest of it together. And made a block out of it, to take with, so we can melt it down, and make something else.


	5. Number One is found

"Sir! There are reports that number one is in Malaysia near the Rajang river." one of the Cêpan tech tells me. "Okay, call teams 3 and 4 to space pad." I tell him. He nods and turns back around, "Team three and four come to the landing stage, this is a number one priority."

Just as I was putting on my Anciet Loric robes over my battle armor, my mother and Number one's mother come walking toward me. One's mother has blond hair and brown eyes. Why Lara my mother has dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Sh smiles when she walks toward me. "Going out again." she says in a voice that. Basically tell me that she wishes I didn't.

"I heard that my Eva was found." she says happily. "Yes, we got a 100% that it is her. Because her pendent was recorded by the police. Your daughter is stupid, when I get her she will pay. And we don't even know if they are still there." I tell her."You got to bring her back!" she screams at me. "I have to go and see, goodbye mother." I say kissing her on the cheek.

I meet up with the teams, and their captains. Captain Rapp a Cêpan of three, and Captain Samil a Garde of four. "Okay, you all set?" I ask them, and when they give me the sign they are we head to the ships. We try and get there as quick as possible, but they are miles away, by the time they get there it was dark.

We start flying along the river, to see if we catch them. "Sir down there!" the pilot points down to where a cabin is, and where there were flashes of light. Signaling that Mogadorians were here to and fighting. "Take down those ships, so they can't flee, the rest of you. Lets go save are family!" I yell and then dive out of the plane.

The others follow me, the Cêpan using parachute. While the Garde use their telekinesis to slow their approach. I blast my Lumen down which blinds the Mogadorians and number one and her Cêpan. But it gives us the advantage because they can't see, so we take them down quicker.

"Cover One and her Cêpan." I order them. They surround her, protecting her on all sides. Hadley fly down and changes into a Gorilla, swinging from trees to attack a Piken, while the others take on the Kraul. My senses tell me to duck, and I do just barely missing a dagger aimed at my head.

Which was a Mogadorian sword, which are made from a pulsing silver metal that is unlike anything found on Lorien or Earth. Mogadorian swords are able to fire daggers from the end that casts bright light as it fires towards its target. The daggers have paralysing capabilities and once they hit a target, they continue to drill into the victim.

The swords themselves are incredibly powerful and just a tap can knock the target flying over 50 feet. And there standing not far away was General Andrakkus Sutekh, Adamus Sutekh and Ivanick Shu-Ra. They were some important people.

Andrakkus is a large man, around 7 feet tall and muscular. He is described as standing with a regal posture and his face is all sharp angles, something his son, Adamus, inherited from him. He has many tatoos on his scalp, a sign of his authority, but has grown out his black hair to hide them which he keeps neatly slicked back.

Adam is, physically, unlike his fellow Mogadorians. He is a Natural-Born Mogadorian and therefore is naturally smaller, more human-like and is smarter. He is pale with dark hair and eyes, usual Mogadorian traits, but he is not larger built; he describes himself as lithe and agile. Having been in a coma for three years, he falls behind on his exercise and training, putting him behind his fellow Mogadorians of the same age. He is also described as being tall and gaunt.

Adam notes that he has a "too-large nose" and that his face is all sharp angles, something that he unfortunately inherited from his father. During a fight with Ivanick, Adam loses a tooth which leaves a small gap in his smile

**Ivanick Shu-Ra**, is a junior Mogadorian who is full of bloodlust and looks just like a Mogadorian Soldier.

"Fall back, take one and get on the ship. Team four and I will take care of them." I yell at team three, they nod, but they have a look that said they want to stay and fight their planets killer's. "What you can't fight them alone." Eve says. "Captain get her on the ship, Now!" I yelled, and jumped to the side as his a dagger came forward.

"Don't interfere." he command's them, they nod and step aside.

They grab her and take her to the ship, while the rest fight of the Mogadorians and beasts. Leaving enough Chimæra to take them out. Hadley is at my side, I pull out my sword. ''You go left, I'll go right.'' I tell him. ''Okay.'' he answers. I charge forward and throw out a telekinesis wave, throwing him back.

He slams threw three trees, before he is on his feet. Hadley swipes at his side, but jumps over it and kicks him in the side, sending him into a tree. I jump forward covering the distance, bringing my sword down. And they met with such force it made a crater around us.

"You are pretty strong for a Garde." he says. "Were a lot stronger than you think." before slamming my hand into his head, snapping it back. And then swing my sword around to his side but blocks it with his sword. The sword start's making a blinding white light and the Mogadorian sword is sliced in two.

He punches me, and I'm throne backwards, I bring my sword down. Cutting into the ground stopping me. I slide my sword into the scabbard, putting it away. "You fool, you shouldn't have put that away. You were going to need it." he says.

I throw my hands up shining my Lumen into his eyes. "Ahhhh," he screams in pain. Hadley pounces on his grabbing his arm and snapping it. "Ahh," a couple of Mogadorian's come running forward, so we turn towards them. I throw a fireball at one their heads, catching him on fire.

Hadley tackles another and slamming him into a limp on a tree, bursting into ash, I flip over a green light. To doge a cannon blast, I throw my hands up and he is thrown up into the air, where Hadley turns into a dragon with wings. He catches him before throwing on to the ground. Four pulls a limb off a tree and slams it into the ground where the Mogadorian was going to fall.

It slams into the stake, bursting into ash. When he turns around Andrakkus is gone, and so are the other two. I look around to see my soldiers injured, and a lot of ash, and dead bodies. "Okay, let's burn the bodies. And get out of here." I say.

We get on the ship and head back to the base. Where we find all the Garde and Cêpan waiting for us. And in front of them are One's parents and grandparents, with the other eight families. 'Probably wanting to here about there child. "Wow, how did you all get here?" she asks me. "Well I had a vision of people dieing. I didn't believe it but I wanted to be sure. So I made space ships." I tell her.

"This place is huge! How many made it off?" she asks. Making everybody tense. "Well you got to know I only made twenty ships. thirty where full of Garde and Cêpan. Seven full of Chimæra. And the last three were full of materials from Lorien. We had to have the stuff, encase we needed it. And also the Chimæra."

"So!" she asks. "It means that there were still a lot left on the planet, when the Mogadorians cleaned it dry. We made sure the elderly and children were on first, but there was still to many." She nods her head, we stay quiet all the way. One runs forward and hugs her mother and then the rest.

"How is my so/daughter." they all start asking them. "Listen, I'll be asking the questions here, understand!" I commanded. I hear muttered yeses. I turn to look at her, she has tan skin, long blond hair and gray eyes. Hessu' she had short black hair and eyes.

"I want to know, the last time you were in contact with the others. And tell us how they were." I ask them.


End file.
